


i often think of you

by taeggukswitch (rooxynroll)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Chocolate, Feel-good, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Third Year, Valentine's Day, dumbasses in love smh, implied tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/taeggukswitch
Summary: kageyama fucks up and is tricked into giving hinata valentine’s chocolate as an apology. gayness ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	i often think of you

There are few things Tobio cares about outside of volleyball – even milk, one of them, started out as something he did to help his growth so he could be a great player. There aren’t any events nearing them, it’s only February and the team is focused on practice, which is why he’s got no idea what day it is, and also why he fucks up.

Dumbass Hinata won’t rest the bare minimum, and Tobio simply does not have it in him to deny Hinata anything – Volleyball related, that is, of course. It’s their third year together, and he has completely given up resisting Hinata’s practice demands by now. It’s not like he hates it.

So it’s no surprise at all when, one day, near the end of the week, Hinata’s performance goes to shit. And they still have practice the next day, and the next. Tobio tries his best to end practice earlier, but the rest of the team is doing fine. It’s only Hinata who’s clearly reached his limit.

“You should go home, Shouyou.”

“What?”

“You suck today. Go get some rest.”

Hinata’s lips part, forming a perfect circle, and he storms off before anything else happens, taking the ball he was using with him. 

Yamaguchi, who's their _Captain_ now, sighs behind him. “You could have phrased that differently, Kageyama-kun.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

Besides, Hinata knows him. Hinata knew him right from the start, and it’s been three years already. Even more, if you considered the day they first met. And Hinata knows he’s right, too.

But Hinata is too headstrong, and knowing this, Kageyama goes after him. Only to find the volleyball, abandoned on the courtyard. _Oh._ So he actually went home. That is a surprise.

⋮

“Why have you been avoiding my texts?” And calls, Tobio thinks to himself, but fails to voice it for some reason. He hates calls anyway, it’s absurd Hinata is actually putting him through it just to try to _reach_ him.

Hinata pouts, eyebrows furrowed. “No reason at all.”

Yamaguchi snickers next to them, Tsukishima looks bothered. So, the usual.

At least it looks like he's getting some kind of rest. He hasn't been asking Kageyama for extra practices, either, but that thought doesn't last much longer. He finds Hinata practicing by himself during the break. Instead of, you know, eating.

And that was going a little too far. Eating was the second thing they did best, right after volleyball. Hinata had to eat, and a lot, so he could get enough energy for all the extra practice.

“Why are you skipping your meals, dumbass?”

“I didn't.”

“So you're telling me you ate less and faster just so you could do this lame-ass practice?? That's even worse.”

Well, scratch what Tobio said before. Now Hinata was furious. 

“I don't damn need you, so you can go mind your own business!”

_The. Fuck._

It’s such a non-Hinata thing to say that Tobio isn’t only speechless. He’s reactionless. It’s like Hinata is actually angry with him, and he’s not even fighting Tobio, throwing punches and yelling nonsense, he’s simply-

Telling Tobio off.

He feels so lost he has no idea why he ends up finding Yamaguchi, or how he manages to get there without thinking at all, but Yamaguchi blinks quickly in surprise, and even though he does seem to be very surprised, he’s right on point with his first guess.

“Is it Shouyou-kun?”

Tobio nods.

“Ah, he really is mad at you, isn’t he?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Sometimes we don’t have to, not at first. Find a way to appease him. Like an apology without apologizing, because you should only apologize when you know what you did wrong.”

“H-how?”

Yamaguchi gives a really good thought at it, even taking his hand to his chin, and humming in deep thought.

“I know just the thing!”

⋮

Kei is looking at him. Not mad. Not happy. Just pensive.

“Do you think he’s gonna do it?”

“Oh, yeah, he will. He’s totally lost this time.”

“He was too, the other time. When they fought because Hinata wanted to open his eyes to hit the toss.”

“Yeah, but that was completely different. And, yet, he put himself through an endless practice just to make his toss better. Just for Shou-kun. This is really small in comparison.”

Kei sighs.

“Fucking dumbasses. This was very good timing, though. In your favor.”

“Yeah, maybe now they’ll realize.”

“You’re way too optimistic, Tadashi. But yeah, if they don’t now, they never will. I’d bet on the second, though.”

“Fine, if they realize I win, and you’ll buy me dinner.”

Classically, he slightly pouts to make his signature sound of displeasure. “Tch.”

But he looks bothered by something else entirely, cheeks tinged pink and eyes avoiding Tadashi, who giggles and bumps into him. “Don’t be embarrassed, Kei-chan!”

That’s the mortal blow. Kei is making his mad expression, but he’s also far from mad.

“You don’t have to trick me into going on a dinner date with you.” 

“I know, it’s just fun. Besides if I lose, then it’s dinner date at your place!”

Kei grunts, making no effort to avoid Kei’s crashing body into his. 

⋮

_Stupid, idiotic, dumbass Kageyama._

Shouyou is fuming through his mouth. Out of everyone, every single person that he knew, Kageyama should be the last one to be like that to him. Moron Kageyama, how could he? Nevermind saying he sucked, that was not the worst part. Yes, it hurt, because it had been years. Years, and Kageyama never once complimented him. Sure, ok, but saying again that he sucked?

No, that’s not why he was mad. Livid. Planing ways to murder Kageyama Tobio on his head. No, that was all the… _betrayal._

Kageyama should understand this. At least this, the passion they had in common for volleyball, the frustration in not going further, not going further with… with their senpai, their original team, and now, not even making them proud.

This was dumb, of course they were proud, but it didn’t feel… Shouyou wanted to do more. And Kageyama should understand this. They were the same, weren’t they? At least at this. Partners.

More than friends.

Well, at least, different than friends. They had a better understanding of each other with this, this that was the most important thing in their lives, for both of them.

The anger only builds up inside of him, Shouyou tries to expel it by screaming into his pillow. His mother scolds him.

How is he supposed to rest like this? _Bakageyama._

⋮

It’s almost two in the morning when Tobio manages to get it right. He’s dirty, tired and considering sleeping in his kitchen floor, but closes the refrigerator door and washes everything before dragging himself to the shower and finally, finally wearing his pajama to lie down in his bed.

Sleep comes almost instantly. His brain still finds time to think about Hinata’s pissed off expression at him, and all the texts he ignored. Why is he thinking about this at all?

That wasn’t like Tobio.

It’s Volleyball, he thinks, he’s worried because Hinata is important to him. As a player. To the team. He worries because he understands how Hinata feels, even though he can’t understand his reaction at all.

It wasn’t like Hinata. It was dissonant. It made no sense, after all these years, that Hinata would react like this now.

Yeah, this is why he was thinking so much about it. 

And with this, his mind finds enough peace to rest for a bit.

Morning comes too soon, making him feel like he barely closed his eyes and had to open them again. Diligently, Tobio goes through his morning routine, sometimes snoozing off, still making it on time. Living close to school had its advantages, even if that meant living apart from his family.

There’s only one little thing he forgets.

Tobio goes back home running, desperately, now truly awake.

He makes it back to school late, obviously, and is scolded, of course, but not as thoroughly as he was expecting. Everyone seems to be acting a little weird, out of it, actually, but Tobio pays them no mind. He’s got other things to think about, like volleyball and Hinata. Hinata, because of volleyball, he has no idea why he had to put them in different categories. Must be the lack of sleep.

Morning practice needs to be where he fixes this, he can’t allow it to keep going, distracting him. He needs Hinata back to his senses.

Therefore, Tobio goes straight to him. Maybe it’s the morning haze, the bike ride hadn’t been enough to wake Hinata completely, but for once he doesn’t look at Tobio as if Tobio had murdered his mom. Hinata looks, if anything, very confused. Even a little worried.

“Are you okay?” Then he stops himself, perhaps remembering that he was angry with Tobio. “Not that I care. Just wor- wondering. ‘Cause you look like shit.”

“Let’s talk outside.”

“Now?”

“Yes, right now. It has to be now. While- while school’s empty.” It’s the best excuse he can think of, Hinata probably wouldn’t be swayed by _yes right now or I won’t be able to focus at practice._

For some reason, Hinata looks flustered. No, it’s embarrassment. Discomfort? COnfusion keeps piling up inside Tobio.

“Sure,” Hinata replies, looking down and fidgeting, it’s almost like he’s looking for a hole to hide himself in. Tobio grabs him by the arm and drags him out, before Hinata manages to get away from him.

He doesn’t notice anyone else. Doesn’t see his teammates’ looks, or hear the whispering. For all he knows, there’s no one else there yet.

“Kageyama-kun, why…”

He sighs, walking faster, to the backyard of their gym.

And shoves _it_ right into Hinata’s chest, hand sprawled open, keeping it pressed against Hinata while his hands remain down.

Hinata stays still, unmoving, eyes wide.

Then he starts to turn red.

“Wh- what- why are you like this?” Hinata sputters, finally grabbing the small package. “You! You never dare to do that again. You’re supposed to understand it! Don’t tell me to do something you know I can’t! Now, this ain’t fair, this doesn’t… buy my forgiveness, you still… even if I accept it, you still owe me a proper-”

“I’m sorry,” Tobio cuts him, because he is. Now he gets it. Hinata is right, he should have known. “I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll do whatever it takes to rectify it. You name it.”

Hinata’s mouth open and close, opens again, and he’s dumbfounded.

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Practicing more?”

“Yes. You can sleep at my place, it will get you a little more rest, and no need for biking back to your house.”

“Sl- sleep?!” There he is, red again, to the tip of his ears.

Tobio only nods.

“Now, let’s head back, Hinata. You’ve been avoiding me for the last few practices.”

“Mhm,” Hinata agrees, rushing to keep up with his walking pace. “You should only call me- call me Shou, from now on.”

“Shou?” Tobio wants to make a face, but he’s just earned Hinata’s forgiveness. Shou it is, then. “Ok, Shou.”

Hinata sinks into him.

He feels _very_ confused. But at least now Hinata isn’t avoiding him.

⋮

They practice, and they sleep at Tobio’s place a few times, and Hinata – Shou – makes him meet him at weird places, unrelated to Volleyball, but that’s fine because they always end up doing something Volleyball related. That’s why Tobio is at ease with him.

Even if they go to the Park, there will be some kind of practice.

Even if they go out to eat, there will be heavy discussions about plays, strategies, and everything.

⋮

Dumbass, fool, ridiculously _charming_ Bakayama. He didn’t say anything, but fucking gifted him Valentine’s chocolate, and homemade, at that! There was no doubt it was homemade, the shape gone terribly long, but still so damn _romantic._ A volleyball. with the lines drawn out and everything. It was awful. It was art. Shouyou had almost cried while eating it, and not because of the taste. The chocolate was actually pretty good, there was no way to go wrong with chocolate, after all. 

A month ago, it had been a month already. And now it was Shouyou’s time.

White Day. He was going to confess back, perhaps officially ask Tobio to date, because Tobio never said anything. Just homemade Valentine’s chocolate, that’s all.

God, how fucking dumb Shouyou had to be to fall in love with _this_ idiot?

In truth, he was still a little scared. He could be mixing things up. Sure, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be in love with Kageyama Tobio. He was the ideal match for him. Yes, Shouyou was going to beat him, but that was part of what made them so great. In the end, they were each other’s best motivations. They pushed each other further, in everything they were lacking. Shouyou didn’t wanna think about a future without Tobio encouraging him further. 

And even though he liked all of his friends, this felt different. Was it, really? He had to prove it.

To himself.

Turns out Tobio actually made a pretty damn good job by himself, Shouyou cries three times and begs for his sister to help him out before he can manage something visually edible.

Natsu teases him throughout all of it, but at least they manage something, together. “Are you gonna tell Tobio-chan that I’ve helped you?”

“How do you- Who said anything about Bakayama, huh?”

Natsu giggles away, leaving the kitchen for him to clean. “Didn’t have to~”

“Hey, come back here!”

She doesn’t. 

⋮

“Do you think now they will realize it?”

“Yes.”

“Your faith is admirable. After that, you still believe in them? That they are ever going to see it?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Really… They’ve been dating for a month without seeing it.”

“Or haven’t they?”

“Been dating?”

“No, seeing it.”

Kei rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Hope the King doesn’t break.”

“Cute, you care about Kageyama-kun. How far have we come? Look at us.”

Tadashi laughs as Kei pinches him, but later he knows he’s going to get a dozen kisses in every single place he was pinched, so he doesn’t mind it at all.

⋮

Shou grabs him before he even puts his foot inside the gym. No one’s there yet, the school is empty and he’s earlier than usual because Shou had asked him to.

Tobio’s almost comfortable with the Shou thing, now. Sometimes he still thinks Hinata, even says it, but then Shou will laugh and call him Bakayama, and he’ll call him dumbass, and it’s all the same.

Except, Shou grabs him and pushes him down immediately, barely giving Tobio any time to register it. The morning wind is a little chilly for Spring, which adds to his late understanding of what is going on. Why is Shou’s face so close to his? And why he keeps pulling him down, almost breaking his back in the process?

It’s a little wet, and rough, and cold. 

His lips.

Hinata Shouyou has just kissed him.

“Wh–”

“This is for you!!” Shou pushes a small package into his face, and runs off.

Just like that.

Tobio is left soulless. Nothing else could describe his state better than this. His morning brain is somehow processing it, slowly, putting the pieces together, but it’ll take long, for he isn’t only processing the last month, not even the last year, or their high school. He’s going back back, since day one, since the first time they fought.

Their arguing, Tobio being so angry for no reasonable excuse. Why did he care if this extremely fast boy had or had not practiced Volleyball diligently?

It all adds up to make sense.

He understands.

The package in his hands is homemade chocolate, just like he did a month ago. But nothing had happened, Shou wasn’t apologizing for anything.

He was doing something else.

Tobio sees.

He goes after Shou with decisiveness. If he wants to prove something, or test it, he needs to do it right. All Hinata has managed to do with that blunt, quick peck, was confuse Tobio even more.

He stops right in front of Shouyou, who has his back to him. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“S-say? What, what is there to say?” Shou bubbles, panicked, only half-turning to see him.

Tobio sighs, taking the final step closer.

“If you’re not going to say anything, at least do it properly.”

It’s rough, not even a bit gentle, even if Tobio’s hand finds the back of Shou’s neck. That’s completely dissonant of what is going on between their lips. They’re fighting. Shou’s eyes are forced shut, and it looks almost as if he’s in pain, and Tobio smiles unconsciously.

Why? Why does he smile?

If Shouyou wasn’t blushing before, now he is, and his cheeks get more saturated than his hair. It’s beautiful.

Ah, so, there it is. Tobio’s answer.

Shouyou pushes him off with both arms, fisting Tobio’s shirt and not letting it go. “What are you smiling about? Why are you smiling like this? How can you, now, smile-”

Tobio messes his hair.

“There, I have it. Do you?”

“What?”

“The answer you were looking for.”

“N- not exactly.”

His stomach sinks. “Huh?”

Perhaps it should have been a little bit more gentle, after all.

“Are you- are we- uh. Dat- no. Boyfriends?”

And just like that, his spirits are lifted back again.

“Are you going to lose focus on what’s important?”

“No way!”

“Then, yeah, sure. Now let’s begin practice.”

Shou jumps three meters and then he’s after the props. He touches his lips mindlessly.

“Dumbass.”

“What?” Shouyou answers, instinctively.

“Why did you make me chocolate, anyway? You didn’t have to repay my gift.”

“It’s wh- white day! Bakayama!”

And that means absolutely nothing to him, but Tobio gives up asking.

⋰⋰⋰⋰⋰

“Oh, Shou-chan has given you chocolate back!! Kageyama-kun! Congratulations, I’m so happy for you two!”

Kageyama takes his eyes off the setter t-shirt shaped chocolate and blinks at her, looking mildly pensive. Like he’s deciding if he should ask her something or not. “Hitoka-san, what does it mean?”

Yachi giggles. Yeah, she definitely saw that coming.

“Uh, you’re dating?”

“Yes, not that part, that I know. But why today?”

“Kageyama-kun, a month ago you gifted Shou-chan homemade chocolate, right?” Kageyama nods. “So, that day, it was Valentine’s Day. Today is White Day, when people gift back the chocolates they got on Valentine’s. So...”

Kageyama’s expression lightens, and his mouth opens wide in surprise.

It’s very hard for Yachi not to laugh out loud, but she’s endeared enough to make it into a giggle.

“So that’s what it was,” Kageyama says, eventually, but it sounds as indifferent as before. Like the dates didn’t matter that much at all, it didn’t change anything.

And Yachi thinks, maybe one day, she would find someone who’d feel that way towards her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ hey!! thanks for reading! follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ughroxy) and force me to finish writing my kagehina fake relationship au, it's been ages since I have it on draft. (It's literally been ages like three years, but I love that au so much WHY CANT'T I WRITE THE END?)
> 
> or, like, just weeb out with me ♡


End file.
